Je l'aime mon Serpentard
by Violine
Summary: Et là il me le dit enfin : malgré tous mes côtés Gryffondors, combien il aime tout chez moi. OS HP/DM
1. Je l'aime mon Serpentard

_Bonjour, je viens vous poster aujourd'hui une petite suite de l'OS 2 de « J'aime un Gryffondor » [Que vous retrouverez dans le deuxième chapitre ;)]_

_Ce n'est pas vraiment une suite, mais un point de vue différent on va dire =]_

_Tout le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à Mrs Rowling, mais pas sûr qu'elle ait un jour imaginé ça…_

_Bonne lecture =D_

* * *

**Je l'aime mon Serpentard**

* * *

Il dit détester les Gryffondors.

Il dit que le rouge c'est criard, que ça a la couleur du sang et que d'ailleurs ça ne va même pas avec son teint.

Je lui répond que j'aime le vert, mais en petite quantité, que sa salle commune est un nid de verts en tout genre vraiment désagréable et froid avec toute cette pierre qui l'entoure. Le vert sombre associé au bois, ça c'est élégant je lui accorde. Non le vert est vraiment une belle couleur.

Il s'obstine à dire que les lions ne sont pas courageux, qu'ils ne font que dormir. Il vante les mérites du serpent, bien sûr.

Je lui répond que j'aimerais bien voir comment il courrait devant un lion en chair et en os. Il verrait bien là que ces « bestioles », comme il dit, ne font pas que dormir !

J'ajoute qu'il est vrai que les serpents sont beaux et que c'est un animal très mystérieux et dangereux à la fois que j'apprécie beaucoup, surtout qu'ils ont une conversation très intéressante dès qu'ils renoncent à t'étrangler ou à te mordre. Je précise que la plupart n'en ont souvent jamais l'envie et qu'ils n'en sont que plus aimables.

Il est jaloux !

Je pense qu'il aimerait bien savoir parler fourchelang mais quand j'insinue ça, il détourne le sujet en ajoutant au passage qu'heureusement il ne parle pas avec les lions.

Il se venge en accusant les Gryffondors d'agir avant de réfléchir. Il paraîtrait que nous ne faisons que des conneries. D'après lui, les Serpentards sont bien plus patients et rusés !

Je nie farouchement : Hermione est un bon exemple du fait que les Gryffondors ne font pas que des stupidités et savent réfléchir avant d'agir. Bien sûr on est peut-être un peu plus impulsifs des fois, mais ça n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire dans certaines situations.

Et les Serpentards patients ! Ça c'est le comble. Rusés je ne nie pas, prêts à tout pour arriver à leurs fins non plus, mais le jour où on me dira que Draco Malfoy est doué d'une incroyable patience, la personne qui me le dira sera soit lui, soit une personne soumise à une potion de mensonges !

Il dit que nous avons des préjugés, qu'on les met tous dans le même panier et que pour nous ils sont méchants et mesquins point. Que notre seule façon de communiquer avec eux est de les frapper et qu'au moins les Serpentards savent rester impassibles.

J'avoue qu'à un moment je considérais les Serpentards comme des personnes mauvaises qui ne méritaient pas de vivre. J'avoue aussi que j'ai honte des coups que j'ai pu donner. Que ce soit des coups bas ou des coups physiques. Mais j'avoue également que le frapper était différent qu'avec les autres. Je change rapidement de sujet en me défendant : si les Serpentards n'étaient pas aussi impassibles et inhumains, peut-être que nous ne nous serions pas comporter ainsi, nous Gryffondors. Mais il faut dire que je peux au moins reconnaître une chose aux Serpentards : ils savent parler. Comment des mots peuvent faire aussi mal ?

Et là il me le dit enfin :

Malgré tous mes côtés Gryffondors, combien il aime tout chez moi.

Il commence à faire une fixation sur mes yeux et s'improvise métaphorique en comparant mes cheveux à une crinière de lion.

Ça pourrait être vexant, mais c'est la vérité alors je ne die rien. En plus il est mignon à s'énerver pour expliquer pourquoi il m'aime autant !

Il m'avoue enfin que lui aussi aimait ces moments où quand l'on se battait, il pouvait me toucher, même si c'était en me frappant. Il ajoute qu'il passe vraiment pour un gros pervers.

Je lui demande de continuer.

Il m'excite mon Serpentard.

Il aime tout chez moi.

Tous ces défauts qu'il hait chez les autres, il ne peut s'empêcher de les aimer chez moi.

Parce qu'il m'aime.

Il aime même mon « foutu courage » et avoue à demi-mot qu'il aimerait l'avoir aussi pour crier à tout le monde combien il m'aime.

Moi je n'ai pas besoin qu'il aille le crier, je peux le faire pour deux.

Et puis, même s'il trouvait à cet instant précis le courage d'aller tout d'un coup dire au beau milieu de la Grande Salle et bien fort qu'il m'aime, il n'irait pas le faire.

Après tout, il vient de me l'avouer à moi pour la première fois en m'excitant au passage.

Pas besoin de vous faire un dessin pour savoir où je l'ai emmené surtout depuis qu'il a avoué préféré davantage le confort d'un lit que la dureté d'un sol.

Le lendemain, il rit en faisant remarquer que pour un Gryffondor, je défend pas mal les attributs de Serpentard.

Je lui révèle que le choixpeau à failli m'envoyer à Serpentard.

Il s'évanouit.

C'est une petite nature mon Serpentard, mais au moins j'ai l'occasion de le réveiller de la plus délicieuse des manières !

Je l'aime mon Serpentard…

Plus tard il utilisera souvent le fait que j'ai failli être un Serpentard pour argumenter le fait que j'ai eu la chance d'être avec le grand Draco Malfoy.

Il est rusé mon Serpentard !

Je l'aime mon Serpentard.

Et moi quand on me demande comment je peux supporter rien que le fait d'être avec un Serpentard, je répond que j'ai failli en être un.

Les gens s'évanouissent souvent en entendant ça. C'est pour ça que je donne toujours cette phrase comme réponse. Ça m'amuse.

Mais moi je le rassure en lui affirmant que même en ayant été un Gryffondor pur et dur, je l'aurais aimé.

Je l'aime mon Serpentard !

* * *

_**Fin... Pour nous, mais pas pour eux.**_

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, je trouve que c'est vraiment plein de mot « aime » mais bon XD Je l'ai écrit hier en une seule fois ** Fière parce qu'elle met souvent plus de temps à écrire ** Mais bon en même temps, c'est assez court !_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans une review :]_

_Bisous à tous !_

_Violine_


	2. J'aime un Gryffondor

_Voilà donc le premier One Shot que vous pouvez retrouver avec ses trois amis [XD] dans "J'aime un Gryffondor"... Si l'envie vous prend d'aller lire ces trois petits OS !_

_Bonne lecture de celui-ci en tout cas !_

* * *

**J'aime un Gryffondor**

* * *

Je déteste les Gryffondors.

Tout d'abord, je hais je rouge ! C'est immonde, criard et ça me rappelle la couleur du sang.

Le vert : quelle couleur élégante ! Sobre, classe et mystérieuse.

Et puis un lion ?! Courageux mon œil ! Ça passe son temps à roupiller ces bestioles là !

Le serpent, animal fantastique, d'une beauté trompeuse, dangereuse… Toujours à l'affût.

Les Gryffondors, ça agit, puis ça réfléchit.

Donc ça fait des conneries.

Les Serpentards au moins sont rusés et patients !

Un Gryffondor ça réagit au quart de tour.

T'as pas le temps de dire un mot que ton regard est considéré comme mauvais et que ton sourire doit disparaître de ton visage et, toujours d'après un Gryffondor, quoi de mieux de frapper physiquement pour cela ?

Un Serpentard sait rester impassible.

Et il sait que les mots sont souvent plus durs que les coups.

Et pourtant j'aime tout chez ce Gryffondor

J'aime son impulsivité, j'aime quand il me crie dessus, dans ces moments il n'y a que moi dans son monde, moi, lui et sa colère, avec toute sa hargne et sa haine exprimées sur son visage et dans ses yeux… Verts ! Mais pas verts serpentard… Ils sont beaucoup plus beaux ! J'irais même jusqu'à faire une mauvaise comparaison avec sa « crinière de lion » qui lui sert de cheveux !

J'aime même quand il me frappe… Ça me permet de le toucher d'une certaine manière mais là je passe pour un gros pervers.

J'aime ses lèvres rouges quand on vient d'échanger un baiser passionné.

J'aime qu'il agisse au lieu de réfléchir quand on est seuls, dans un lit de préférence.

J'aime son courage de lion quand moi je n'ose pas crier au monde [Poudlard est tout un monde !] :

« - Salazar ! J'aime un Gryffondor ! »

…… Ça compte si le mien a failli aller à Serpentard ?

* * *

**_Mais bien sûr que ça compte :-°_**

* * *

_Voilàààà !_

_Bonne après-midi à tous et à la prochaine =]_

_Violine-qui-précise-qu'elle-a-bientôt-fini-le-chapitre-de-La-Petite-Voix-Perverse-d'Albus-Dumbledore_


End file.
